My Sunshine
by Leelol345
Summary: Nico wakes up in the infirmary with no memory of his accident. Will helps him heal, and together, they get hit with Eros' arrow.
1. Chapter 1

My Sunshine

Nico di Angelo woke up with a blast of bright light in his face. He tried to sit up, but a pain shot through from his legs to his rib cage. Nico fell back down on the bed, sighing. "Where the hell _am_ I?" he groaned as he turned on his side.

This obviously wasn't the Hades cabin, where it was nice and warm, where this place was cold and, just not inviting to sleep overnight here. Nico kicked his blanket off; irritated that he can't remember anything. That was a mistake. The place was cold, and all Nico had on was those embarrassing hospital gown that showed off legs and a bit of the butt. Nico shivered as he pulled back the thin blanket and fell asleep.

Or, _tried _to. Voices came flooding in, interrupting Nico's attempt to fall asleep. Since he had nothing better to do, Nico listened to the voices.

"Face it! He's never going to wake up!" a female's voice cut the air like a knife. Her voice was annoyed and tired.

"We still should have hope. Well, _I_ have hope. He's a patient, and we have to heal him." Now this was a male voice filled the air. His voice wasn't as sharp as the female's, but his voice was more reassuring. His voice was so familiar, yet Nico couldn't find out the owner of the voice.

"Why do you need to save him so much?! He's just a son a Hades who doesn't even care for us!" The female's voice cut threw Nico along with the air. How could she? Is she usually this mean? Or is this the way others see him? Nico's head started hurting from the pain he was feeling in his legs.

"Milly, you _know_ we have to do this." The male voice said.

"Will! Oh my gods!" Mill said. Nico's cheeks flushed. Will was trying to save _him?_ Nico needed to hear the rest.

"Listen. We'll go check on him now. If he wakes up or progresses, you have to help. If he doesn't wake up or have any progress, I'll handle him by myself." Will says. He didn't want Milly, or Mill, to destroy the whole infirmary. She was daughter of Ares, but as a punishment for stealing Mr. D's soda, she had to help out in the infirmary. Mill had very little patience, and she's just helping. Will gestured to follow him to see Nico. When they saw Nico, sleeping as usual.

"See! He's sleeping! Let's go. Lunch is almost ready." Mill said, getting ready to leave.

"We need to check on him Mill! Or have you forgotten that already?" Will said. He walked towards the bed and felt Nico's head with his hand, palm out.

Nico opened his eyes slowly. He didn't want to scare the crap out of Will and Mill by opening his eyes too fast. Nico looked around, and saw Mill's mouth drop.

"H-h-o… how….? A-a-a…" Mill trailed off.

"See, Mill?" Will smirked. "He _is_ awake. So now you have to continue to help. Can you fetch some food? Nico needs some energy."

"U-h-h, um. _Fine._" Said Mill, and shot a glare to Nico before stomping off. Will turned back to Nico.

"You ok? You almost have a fever!" exclaimed Will as he took his hand off Nico's forehead. Nico blushed.

"E-er, what happened?" Nico asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Will. He sat at the edge of Nico's bed. "Hold on for a wacked-out story."

Smiled Will.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-w-what?!It's that bad?" Nico asked. He was afraid that the accident was so weird Will would think _Nico's_ weird. Nico's cheeks started to get hot.

"Well, not _that_ bad." Will confessed

"WILL!" Nico roared. "Just tell the story!"

"Ok, ok." Will said. "Well, the Romans were over, and the Mars and Ares cabin were together laughing bout some shit." Will started. Nico was surprised. He never heard Will cussed.

"Then you and Hazel were just talking or whatever. Then the Mars yelled how bad Hades were. Then the Ares cabin yelled how bad Pluto was. They were just shouting insults and empty threats. Of course you and Hazel got REALLY mad. The two cabins probably thought you guys wouldn't do anything. But I was there, and yours and Hazel's aura got really big. Like REALLY big. Bigger than the two cabins combined. The your guy's eyes got all black. Then you did weird death stuff. Hazel shot up diamond spikes. The Ares and Mars cabin were surprised, but then they attacked. You and Hazel put up a really good fight. The two cabins were yelling and screaming and stuff and you and Hazel just let out your powers. After you were both done, your auras were really weak." Will finished.

"Then what happened to my legs…..?" Nico asked pointed roughly where his legs were under the blanket.

"A Mars guy, person, whatever. He broke your legs really bad. Hazel got no serious injuries. She just needs to rest." Will stated just as Mill came in with a tray with a plate with scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon with a side of fruit and a glass of OJ. Nico stared at the tray as Mill set it down on the bed. Nico slowly reached for the tray in a zombie-like motion before he snapped out of it.

"Heh, so you're hungry? Knew it. You've been resting for 5 days." Will said. Nico almost spit out the gulp of orange juice. "_5 days?!_"He croaked. It felt like hours!

"Yea, 5 days. No wonder you're so hungry. C'mon, eat. You need your energy and some food before you have some ambrosia." Will said before leaving. "I'm going to check on others."

"Wait!" Nico's heart acted before his mind, and Nico wanted Will to stay.

"Hmm?" Said Will as he turned his head. "Want something?

"U-uh, did the two cabins get in trouble?" Nico bit his lower lip.

"Oh yea, Chiron lectured them on how bad they had behaved, and how it's not right to do god-racism, or godist for short. Gotta go, later Death Boy." Will winked as he left.

"Do _not_ call me Death boy." Nico huffed as he shoved a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

[**Trying to post a chapter every day! Glad some of you like it! :3]**

Nico continued to eat in silence. He finished everything on his plate and started on his fruit with gulps of orange juice.

"Hey," said Mill as she came in with a plastic baggy. "You gotta eat some ambrosia."

"But I'm not done with my fruit." Nico stated while he pointed to his small bowl.

"It's alright. Besides, you need at least _some_ food in your stomach before ambrosia." Mill explained

Nico smirked. "I guess helping out here made you know all about this." Then Nico remember that she was an Ares kid. He narrowed his eyes and gave a death stare at Mill.

Mill noticed. "What? Is there something on my face? I don't wear makeup like the Aphrodite cabin, so I don't know why you're staring at me."

"You're an Ares kid." Nico gritted out.

"Ok, I know your accident. But Will didn't know something. The two cabins planned it out. They tried to get as much people as possible, but some kids thought better and stayed out of it. They even ran to tell Chiron and Mr. D. Me, the hand, was already stuck in here, tending to patients. So don't get mad at every Ares or Mars kid. "Mill explained as she took out an ambrosia square. "Open."

Nico opened his mouth and Mill popped the square in. To Nico, the ambrosia square tasted like, his mother's tomato soup. It was delicious.

"Hey, what do you taste?" asked Mill.

"My mom's tomato soup." Nico replied.

"Tomato soup?" Mill questioned.

"Yea. Well, it was my mom's." Nico said. Mill nodded in agreement. "Moms always make things good. I taste my mom's brownies. _So _good!" Mill said. "Here, have another." Mill held out another square.

"Wait, I'm supposed to have two?" Nico asked. "Won't I burn up or something?"

"Well, you're the son of the Big 3, so you won't burn up." Mill popped the square into Nico's mouth again. She said goodbye, and left. Nico continued eating. He almost considered Mill to be a friend. She was nice, better than the normal Ares or Mars kid. When Nico finished eating his fruit, Will came in.

"How are you doing?" asked Will.

"Fine." Nico replied, and then went to drink his orange juice.

"Mill gave you ambrosia?" Will asked and pulled out his clipboard to write something. Nico nodded. Will went to check on Nico's temperature, and wrote something else. Nico's cheeks heated again while Will touched his forehead again.

"Well Nico, you're doing good! Your legs should heal in about 2 or 3 days." Will told Nico just as a Aphrodite girl came in.

"Hey Will!" She said brightly and came close to Will. A little _too_ close to Will, according to Nico.

"Oh hey Penelope." Will said as he scribbled some more on his clipboard.

"Wanna, oh I don't know, go take a walk with me?" Penelope fluttered her eyelashes. Nico's angered bubbled.

"Penelope, I got patients." Will didn't even care about her from the way he was acted.

"But Will! These people aren't that important! Especially the Hades' kid" She attempted whispered in Will's ear about Nico. Nico's anger exploded. How _DARE_ she?! He was hurt and she wanted Will to slack off! Nico's angered made him crack the floor near Penelope and some skeletons came up and grabbed her leg.

"AHH!" she screamed.

"NICO!" Will shouted and Nico snapped out of it. The skeletons went back into the crack and the crack disappeared. Nico flopped back on the pillow, breathing hard. Will rushed to check on him, while Penelope was looking for something to clean up the spot the skeleton grabbed her.

**Author's note….**

**Hey. Lee here (my user is Leelol345, so call me lee! :D). This story is so fun to write! But it's pretty short **** meh. I'll try to make this longer, and Penelope is a girl me and my friend made up. I don't know if we made her like Will, but eh. SEE YOU LATER! **

**~Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

"NICO!" Will shouted. He was shaking the boy's shoulders, frantic to see his eyes open again.

"_Willllllllllll!"_ Penelope screeched. She found some baby wipes and cleaned her leg.

"Quiet Penelope!" roared Will. He was mad, outrageous that Penelope tried to flirt with Will, but didn't show it. Then BOOM! The floor cracked, and Nico was mad. Really mad. After putting Nico back on his pillow gently, he told Penelope to leave.

"But-"Penelope started.

"Now." Will said with his back turned to her. He continued tending to Nico. Nico finally fluttered his eyes open.

Will sighed in relief. Then he got mad at Nico.

"NICO WHAT IN THE GODS HECK WERE YOU DOING THAT FOR?! I KNOW PENELOPE'S A BITCH BUT REALLY? YOU HAD TO DO UNDERWORLD STUFF AND ALMOST FAINTED! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Will screamed. He was mad, but as soon as he saw Nico laugh a little, he couldn't help but smile

"No seriously, why did you do that?" Will asked.

"She acted like I wasn't worth anything. Also, I never really got along with her in the first place." Nico replied. He was breathing heavily but otherwise fine. He didn't turn into a puddle of darkness, or fall into a coma again. He was just tired. Will smiled.

"WILL!" a deep voice called to Will's attention. Will turned and saw Chiron running towards him with Apollo demigods holding others. Will ran to Chiron, asking what happened.

"Hephaestus cabin, something went wrong. Big explosion. Many hurt." Chiron huffed out. Apollo kids ran to different beds, and putting the victims down. Will recognized Leo, one of the best Hephaestus kid, was also hurt. He looked like he had the worst injuries.

"LEO!" a girl came running in so fast Chiron almost fell stopping her. "LEO!" she called again. "Calypso! I know you're worried, but you can't be in here now, even I'm getting out." Chiron held her back from dashing to Leo's bed and crying over him. Chiron picked Calypso and carried her out. She was yelling Leo's name the whole time. Will rushed to help.

~OoO~

Nico woke up to cries and moans. Mostly moans. He sat up. This wasn't as painful as the first time he woke up, and looked around. Apollo kids were tending to other kids who just came. _Did I miss something?_ Nico thought. He was about to get out when a pain shot through his legs. Just his legs. His ribs appeared to be better. Nico climbed back on the bed, and covered his legs with the blanket just as Mill came in.

"Hey Mill." Nico said, happy to see food on the tray she was carrying.

"Hey to you too, " Mill replied. Here's dinner. You slept through lunch.

"WHAT?!" Nico shouted. Man Apollo kids shushed at him. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Yea, be quiet," Mill smirked. "Anyways, you should eat. The ambrosia. Remember, two squares. I gotta go help the other Apollo kids. Also, heard someone was going to visit tomorrow. Now, she's pulling pranks on others with her cabin." Mill said the last bit as she walked out.

As Nico ate, he wondered who his visitor would be. Who plays pranks and is a girl? Nico couldn't think of anyone. Dinner was steak and vegetables. The drink was water. After Nico ate the second square of ambrosia, he brushed his teeth, (Mill came in with a wheelchair for him) and flopped on the bed.

Today was a good day.

**Author's note…**

**HEY! Lee here! (duh) This was the longest chapter I've written so far. It's not even that long. It was because I was also playing a game while writing. Not a good mix. I finally stopped playing and stuff. I focused more and blah blah blah. Meh. Next person could be me (haha lol idk) or whatever. Guess who you think is the person's godly parent! YEA. See you later! :)**

**~Lee**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nico!" a clear voice rattled Nico out of sleep. "NICO WAKE UP!" Mill shouted in his ear. Nico groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

The blanket was pulled from Nico and dropped on the floor. "Wake up or you're going into a coma again." Mill growled. Nico whimpered and sat up. "You're _really_ going to get me into coma if I didn't wake up?" Nico whimpered-asked.

"Not really, it's just an empty threat," Mill said, turning away. "Go brush your teeth and stuff. I'll bring breakfast in a bit." When Mill left, Nico decided he needed his beauty sleep, and flopped back on the bed.

~OoO~

Will sat at his bed in the Apollo cabin, with a clipboard, pens, and a stack of paper. He sat, writing down the Hephaestus ' cabin's injuries, name, type, and other doctor stuff. Will messaged his temple, and continued to write.

"Will," A girl called his name. Will turned his head and saw Kayla walking towards him. She sat next to him.

"You gotta take a break bro," Kayla started. "You've been writing all night. Someone said you only had 3 hours of sleep. _3!_" Kayla exclaimed.

"I have work to do Kayla." Will said quietly. Kayla was right. He didn't get enough sleep. Will had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"Will, you've done enough. I'll do the paperwork." Kayla said, grabbing the clipboard. "You need as much rest as Nico needs."

Will blushed. He had a crush on Nico for a while. The first person he ever told was Kayla herself. She knew, and usually teased Will. This time, she was serious. Will need rest, _NOW._ Kayla took the papers and clipboard, and left Will. Will messaged his temple and flopped on his bed, Nico style. Will's dreams were mostly about Nico. _That's_ how much he loves and cares for Nico.

~OoO~

Nico sat on his bed, finished with breakfast. He didn't relies how _boring_ it was just sitting there. Then out of nowhere, arrows shot at Nico, nearly dodging his body. The arrows made a c around Nico.

Nico thought he got a heart attack. He started heavily breathing, getting over the shock.

"Sorry about that." A girl came in. She smiled and sat at the edge of his bed. Nico nearly growled. Was this girl an Ares girl? Why was she smiling?

"Can you take the arrows away?" Nico asked. The girl nodded and took the arrows. She carried a small pouch on her belt. Nico wondered how anything fit inside there. Then, the girl pocketed the arrows in her pouch. Just to be clear, the arrows were way bigger than the pouch. The girl noticed Nico's dropped jaw and said, "It's bigger on the inside." She sat at the edge of his bed again.

"Let's play a game." She said, smiling.

"What kind?" Nico asked.

"Guess what cabin I'm in." She read Nico's mind. He _still_ had no idea what cabin she was in.

"Ok, but let me look at you first." Nico checked for clues. Her shoes were hanging off the bed, but he couldn't see them. He assumed they were regular shoes. The girl had short-ish dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, and tan skin. She was Asian, from what Nico could tell.

"Ok, question, where did those arrows come from?"

"Ok, well, last night I was just you know, walking back from dinner. While I was walking past some cabins, I saw that the Hephaestus' cabin door was open. So I walked in, and no one was there. Then I saw Leo's tool belt and some scraps. So I took the tool belt and scraps and gave them to Leo, since he's seems SO bored here. When I walked in today, he shot the arrows, and asked me to get them. He didn't saw about giving them back, so I kept them." The girl said, smiling.

"Also what's your name?" Nico asked

The girl held out her hand. Nico shook it. "I'm Leyna. Or Lee, a nickname used by my friends."

"Ok Leyna, are you in Ares' cabin?"

"No."

"Nemesis?"

"Hell no! They freak me out…."

Nico listed other gods and goddess, but Lee wasn't any of them.

"I give up!" Nico gave in, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok, 1, you forgot Hermes, Apollo, and Athena. 2, take a look at my shoes." Lee lifted up her foot and showed her shoe. No _any_ show either. Flying shoes. _Flying_ shoes. Either Nico was still dizzy, or didn't know what that means.

"What?" Nico asked.

Lee sighed. "Then look at my necklace." Lee grabbed a necklace from the inside of her shirt and lifted up a charm.

A winged staff with 2 snakes around it.

"Hermes?" Nico guessed.

"Yup. I'm a daughter of Hermes." Lee smiled.

**Author's note…..**

**Sorry it's was sorta late! I didn't have time yesterday!**

**And yes the Hermes girl is me. :D I would be a daughter of Hermes and stuff. :P So… I have to say, this is the longest chapter so far. The next will be good, and stuff. So yea. Hopefully I can get it done tomorrow. How do you think of it? I think it's pretty good for the first fanfiction I ever made :P.**

**See ya later! :3**

**~Lee da awesome Hermes girl XP**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh hey. Nice. I'm son of Hades." Nico replied.

"Duh." Leyna rolled her eyes.

"Um, stalker alert?" Nico was unsure how Leyna knew. Child of Hermes or not it was creepy.

"Dude, like _EVERYONE_ knows about you," Leyna stared at him with her soft, brown eyes. They had Nico had a state of calmness. Was that a Hermes' thing, or just hers?

"Child of the Big 3? Sure, some will know. Helped kill Kronus or whatever? Sure, more will know. Help defeat Gaea? Yeah, everyone will know about you."

"Oh, huh." That's all Nico could think of. "So, cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"You don't think I visit the infirmary?" Leyna pouted. All she got was a stare. "Ok, ok. I owed Will something or whatever. So he was like, 'Hey, can you be Nico's personal assistant?' Pshhhh. More like servant. And I had to do it. All he said was to not steal from the Apollo kids. He made me do this since he can't be with you often."

Nico perked up. She was a Hermes person. She loved to steal, play pranks, whatever. Could she…..

"Hey, can you steal emotions?" Nico asked.

"Err… well, I can't steal sadness from someone, if that's what you mean. I can make them stop being sad. It just depends." Leyna explained.

"Well," Nico cut off. He'd never told anyone that he was gay. Well, besides Percy and Annabeth. But this is different. Could Nico trust her?

"Hermes is also a messenger, right?" Nico made sure he could trust Leyna.

"Yup. When we can, we can spread news like wildfire." Leyna didn't seem to boast.

"Will you tell a secret?"

"Not if you say not too," Leyna stated. Nico looked confused, so Leyna started to explain.

"Well, to balance all the 'bad' stuff we have, Hermes kids have something else. We're built with hard, down-to-earth loyalty. Not like Percy's but loyalty. Some have more than others. There's 4 types of Hermes kid. Messengers, liars, stealers, and a mix of all 3. Messengers have the least loyalty, while stealers have the most. I'm a mix of all 3, like the Stoll twins. Although they're like a different type on their own. So, the mixes have the most. I have a lot. So, tell me not to tell the secret, and I won't tell."

Leyna's eyes stared into Nico's eyes. She _did_ seem trustworthy.

"Ok, well, this secret has 2 parts. Don't tell _**anyone!**_ The second part, you can tell Annabeth."

"Why?" Leyna questioned.

"She knows the first part." Nico briefly explained. Now here came the hard part. Nico struggled to get the words out.

"W-w-w-wel-l-l, I-i-i-I'm….." Nico trailed off.

"C'mon Nico, I won't judge." Leyna urged him on.

"I'm… gay…." Nico said softly.

He expected Leyna to look at him with disgust. To say he was wrong. Any bad thing, included telling the whole camp.

But Leyna just smiled. She said, "DUUUUUHHHHH! Haha, just kidding." She held her hands together. Nico just looked on.

"The second part?" Leyna asked.

"I-I-I, like Will," Nico trailed off again.

"OMG It's taking all of my energy _not_ to fan girl! I SHIP THIS!"

"SHHHHHHH!" Nico quickly shushed her. If word gets out, Nico's spending his days in the Underworld.

"So what do you want me to do?" Leyna asked.

"To, steal Will's heart?" Nico asked nervously.

Leyna looked confused. "When you steal a heart, you _keep the heart._"

"Just, find out, you know, if he likes me or whatever.

"OH! Ok! I'll go, ok?"

"Ok." Then Leyna flew out. She had flying shoes. _Must be excited…_ Nico thought.

~OoO~

Leyna flew from the infirmary. She was SOO excited. She lowered herself down on the Apollo cabin's porch, right in from of the door. She settled down, and knocked on the door.

A blonde boy opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked.

"RUDDDDEEEE." Leyna said, tilting her head. "I just need to talk to Will."

The boy let her in, and pointed where Will was. Leyna thanked him, and walked towards him. Will looked like he just finished brushing his teeth.

"Hey Will," Leyna greeted. "How's life?" Leyna usually greeted friends with a, 'How's life?'

"Good." Will smiled.

Leyna sat next to him. "How come you can't see Nico anymore?"

Will blushed. Inside, Leyna was celebrating. Her plan was to make Will blush even more. Then she could ask about it.

"I plan to make my visits long when I can." Will replied. Leyna kept on asking questions that involved Nico, and Will blushed even more. Leyna decided to ask about his blushing when he was a nice deep shade of red. That was you can _clearly_ see he's blushing. She reached into her pouched, and felt around for a random mirror. Leyna found one and was prepared to pull it out, and asked, "Why do you blush every time I say something about Nico?"

"W-what? I don't!"

Leyna pulled out her (Well, it's was an Aphrodite girl's mirror.) and pointed it at Will. His cheeks blushed even further.

"So? Why do you?"

"You have to go. NOW"

"But-"

"GOOOOO!"

Leyna ran out, excited to tell Nico the news, when it was time for lunch.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**Author's note…**

**Meh.**

**Yes that's all I have to say.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Bye.**

**I'm eating Oreos with milk :D**

**~Lee**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico quickly ate all of his food, and tried to get up. He forgot about all about his broken legs, and stood up. A nagging pain was in his left leg, but it didn't really hurt. He took his dishes and found a little desk. He remembered what Mill said, "_When you're done with your food when I'm gone, go up front and there's a little desk. Put your dishes there."_

Nico placed his dishes on the desk, and went back to his 'room'. As he walked to his 'room', he heard voices, a girl and a boy's. _They can't be the Apollo kids, everybody's at lunch,_ Nico thought. He found the source of the voices, in a 'room' right across from Nico's. He went in and saw Leo and Calypso, talking.

Leo noticed Nico and greeted him. "HEY BUDDDDYYYY!"

"Leo, quiet!" Calypso shushed him. Nico saw Leo's left hand off the bed, where Calypso was, and she was holding his hand.

"Ok, ok." Leo appeared fine, so Nico couldn't figure out why Leo was still in the infirmary.

"Why do you appear to be fine? I thought you had the worst injuries, since you got most of the explosion." Nico asked.

"Most of it was fire. So, you know, I'm immune to fire. The rest was stuff flying at my face, and body. Also, I somehow broke my leg." Leo pointed to roughly where his right leg was under the blanket.

"I'm staying in here with him." Calypso said.

Nico nodded and left. He went into his own 'room' and sat on his bed. He started to get into a sleeping position and sighed. He was about to fall asleep when Leyna's head popped up upside down at the end of his bed.

"Aww, you're going to sleep without hearing my news?" Leyna made a fake pouty face.

Nico sat up. "What news?"

Leyna made herself right-side up and flew down slowly. She sat at the end of his bed and recalled her time in the Apollo cabin.

Nico started to blush when she started talking about Will.

When Leyna finished, she ended with, "Also Will's coming. LATER!" And she dashed out. Sure enough, 5 minutes later, Will came in.

"How are you doing?" Will smiled and sat at the edge of Nico's bed. He scribbled some stuff on his clipboard and set it down.

"Fine." Nico mumbled, looking away. Will leaned forward and felt his forehead, same way he always did. Nico noticed a faint shade of red on Will's cheeks. His cheeks flushed a little.

"So, you seem to be fine. No fever too. How are your legs?" Will asked.

"Better. Left hurts a little." Nico reported. Will nodded.

"Should be better tomorrow. You should have one square now. I'll tell Mill. So, how are you?" Will stared into Nico's brown ones.

"Well, you said my health was fine. An-" Nico started.

"No, I meant about you. How do _you_ feel?"

"Oh." After that, Nico and Will dived into a conversation. They learned new things, and started to learn about each other.

But they didn't know an Aphrodite girl was listening. A certain Aphrodite girl, named Penelope. She cursed Nico and ran away, thinking of ways to make Will fall heads-over-heels for her.

~OoO~

An Apollo girl watched at her bed as Will left out his clipboard and went into the bathroom. It was almost lights out, and she had made a plan with Leyna. Once Will was out of view of his bed, she ran to the window above his. The thing about Will was he was the cabin leader, and didn't share a bunk. The girl on the other hand, had to share a bunk. Right next to Will's. She opened the window and saw Leyna waving at her. Leyna flew up and climbed in.

"Thanks, Kady." She said. Kady was her friend from mortal school, who also happened to be a demigod alone with other friends. Kady was also the only one who knew Will's crush on Nico. Leyna looked in her pouch and found a pen. On Will's clipboard, she wrote in big letters, "Hug Nico! You'll thank me later! –Leyna". Leyna and Kady did a high-five and Leyna flew out the window, and Kady closed it after. Kady laid on her bed, and grabbed her book.

Will came out, and walked to his bed. He noticed Kady reading a book, something she did a lot nowadays. She was a League player, and since she can't play LoL anymore, she read books. Until she finally gets Annabeth to crack at letting her use her laptop. Will's eyes lightly brushed at his clipboard and to his bed. Will froze, and grabbed his clipboard. He read the message, and put another piece of paper on it. He placed it down, and laid down. He slowly fell into deep sleep, dreaming about Nico.

**Author's note…..**

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't really motivated to write this for some reason. Meh. Don't worry. I'll keep writing! :D Yes, Kady is a friend too. Maybe this is the only friend I'll add here but eh. See you all next time!**

**~Lee**


	8. Chapter 8

When Will woke up, his thoughts went straight to Nico. _Damn, _Will thought._ I care about him that much?_ Will remembered when he found out he was gay.

_**Flashback time…**_

_Will found himself staring at a group of boys, in awe. He knew that he loved boys, somewhere deep down, where he had never explored. That part of him was screaming that he was gay, but something silenced it. That something said he wasn't ready, that he had to wait a little._

_Will tried to be normal. He dated a few girls, but each kiss, each hug, each moment together didn't feel right. There was something else, waiting for him. The first girl he dated dumped him for 'being too emotionless'. The last girl thought they didn't work for each other, and should just be friends. After that last one, the part, deeper part of him finally told him he was gay. Will freaked out at first, but calmed down. Apollo was bi, so why not Will to be gay? His first crush on a guy was an Iris boy. But he died. After that, Will lost track. He had a crush on every cabin, but not the Big 3. Nico was the first._

_**End of flashback….**_

Will was thinking of his past while sitting up on his bed. After the whole thought, he got up and did his personal business in the bathroom.

Before Will could see Nico, he had to eat. He dragged his feet in an un-Will way to eat breakfast. Kady noticed and jogged up next to him.

"How are you doing Will?" Kady asked.She was _this_close to bursting out 'YOU LIKKKKKKEEEEEE NICOOOOO!'. She's not at good at keeping her cool like Leyna, or any other Hermes kid in general.

"Good." Will mumbled.

"You sure?" Kady asked.

Will nodded and quickly said, "I gotta go eat." And ran off. He shoved his food down his throat. Very painful. Then he ran off to the infirmary. He checked up on the normal patients, as usual. When he finished, it was 1:00. He stood outside of Nico's 'room'. He breathed in, then out. Then he walked in.

"Hey, how are you doing, Death Boy?" Will teased.

"Do not call me _Death Boy._" Nico huffed. He couldn't help stare at Will's blue eyes.

"Well, let's take a walk." Will suggested.

"Wait, what about my legs?" Nico pointed at his legs. "Aren't they broken?"

"Nah, it's just that you need to rest. But a walk is good for your health."

"Er, ok then." Nico said, and started to get off the bed.

Will gestured 'Let's go' and off they went, side by side.

~OoO~

Leyna followed them, slowly, and with A LOT of caution. If they saw her following them, she wasn't sure she could make up a good of a lie. She flew in Thalia's tree, where they stopped. She stared down and around to make sure no one messes this up. Leyna considered bringing Kady, or a friend, but they would probably make noise. She also couldn't bring another Hermes kid, due to the fact they didn't know that Will and Nico are gay. So Leyna went alone. Which was alright with her.

~OoO~

Nico plopped down under Thalia's tree. The dragon didn't mind him, or was just scared because he seen Nico raise the dead.

Will sat down near Nico. Not too near, or else he'll notice. Then Will started some small talk. Then, during a pause, Will reached forward and wrapped his arms around Nico. To his surprise, Nico didn't raise the dead to get Will. He just stiffened, then relaxed.

"What's this, Solance?" Nico asked.

"Hush. It's called a 'healing hug'". Will made up.

"Hmpf. Ok…." Nico rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You know, it would work better if you hugged back."

"Nah."

Will closed his eyes. This is the closest to showing he liked Nico, and it satisfied the hunger in his heart, wanting him the tell Nico that he loved him.

Will let go, and they continued talking. _Next step, _Will thought. _Is holding his hand._ Finally, Will said it was time to go back, and end their time together.

~OoO~

As soon as Nico got in the infirmary bed, Leyna popped in.

"Hi. How's life?" She asked.

"Good." Nico answered.

"Tell me about your walk." Leyna walked over to Nico and sat at the edge of his bed.

"How did you know?" Nico asked, startled. Was she watching? Did she tell Will to take a walk with Nico? His head filled with questions.

"Meh. Just tell me." Leyna waved her hand to dismiss the question.

"NO." Nico said firmly.

"Ok, ok." She held up her hand as a sign that she won't ask anymore. After that, they got on the subject on camp. Leyna pulled out an Aphrodite mirror and fiddled with it. Nico noticed, and asked about it.

"It's some random Aphrodite's mirror. She probably has 20 more of these, so she won't notice." Leyna smirked.

Nico got an idea. It just popped in there. "Hey, do wanna steal from someone?" Nico said slyly.

Leyna's eyes sparkled. "YES!" She said eagerly.

"Ok, a girl from a cabin I don't really like,"

Leyna's reaction was _not_ what he expected.

"NOT THE NEMESIS CABIN!" she yelled, eyes wide.

Nico looked surprised. "Why not the Nemesis cabin?" Nico questioned.

"They freak the Hermes' cabin out! Including me! The Stoll twins stole from them, and they got 2 MONTHS OF BADLUCK. Bad dreams too. They would tell us about it, and it freaked us out!" Leyna's eyes were wide as plates. Big ones too. "That's why when we see them, we act nice to them."

"Well, this is from a certain Aphrodite girl." Nico explained.

Leyna's eyes brighten again. "Aphrodite girl? Most of them are easy to steal from. So, wait do want me to do?"

This time, Nico's eyes sparkled.

**Author's notes….**

**Merp. Hopefully this guessing game will be easier :D Also, I might post or write chapters every one or 2 days. Helps too. I barely have anything here .-. So please review! Tell me some things to fix in too. I might do another story, but on something else, not HoH or PJO. See you all next time!**

**~Lee**


	9. Chapter 9

Leyna was perched right above Penelope's bed. The cabin's ceiling was caved upwards, and it was the perfect place to hide. Leyna blended easily. As soon as all the Aphrodite kids left, Leyna jumped down. She landed with a soft thud. Leyna jumped off and searched her bed. Nico said to look for anything she could take. Which meant everything. Nico wanted to take it and possibly blackmail her. Leyna found a stash of makeup, and shoved it into her pouch. She had a wild grin leaving, flying out a window.

~OoO~

Will jumped out of bed. He'd overslept! He looked around, his hair a mess. Kayla was walking by, greeting him.

"Kayla! Why haven't you woken me up!" Will asked.

"You needed sleep." Kayla answered simply. She gave him a stack of paper. "Here's the papers for the people in the infirmary."

Will looked down at the stack he had. Nico's was on top.

"Today's the day, right?" Kayla teased. Will blushed. He got up and lightly pushed Kayla. Then he rushed to the bathroom.

Turns out Will wasn't late. The whole Apollo cabin played a prank and woke up before Will. The teasing of Will being so scared made him skip breakfast.

_Better get some food later, _Will thought. He shivered at the thought of them teasing more. And more. And more. AND MOREEEEE! Will ran to the infirmary, where he could be calmer. He did the usual, and felt his heart pounding. _Why?_ Will thought. He was just outside of Nico's room. Will grabbed his shirt where his heart was.

_Pound, pound, pound._

Will calmed himself and walked in.

"Hey! Get ready for a walk!" Will said cheerfully.

"Meh." Nico said, getting out of bed.

Mill poked her head in. "Yo sun boy." She called to Will. He turned his head. "Yea?"

"He need to do paperwork shit." She cussed. "And I can't do it." She rolled her eyes.

Will nodded. "I'll be right back." He said to Nico and walked out.

Mill walked to the edge of the bed, where Nico faked a pout. "You don't visit anymore." He complained.

Mill held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I was busy. And when does little Hades boy get all emotional?" She rubbed the top of Nico's head with a fist.

"Anyways, this is my last day here. Figured I'd see you today before we meet up in camo few times."

Nico patted his hair and said, "Wait, we're still friends?"

Mill chuckled. "Guess you don't make much friends. Or friends very often." Mill said, hand on her hip. "Anyways, from what I saw, this is your last day here too."

Nico looked up, surprised. He was better already?

"Yea. I would call you a dumb ass, but you're my friend so… yea." Mill smiled.

Will came back in. "Mill, I'm finished. Can you take the papers to Chiron?" Mill nodded and left. Will gestured for Nico to follow.

When they got out the door, Will stretched his arms and smiled. They walked over to Thalia's hill again. They've done this couple times, after the first walk. Will slowed down a bit and followed behind.

Nico plopped down, and Will sat next to him on his left, a little closer than the last walk.

Nico pointed to a cloud. "That looks like a banana." He said.

"Boo." Will stuck out his tongue. "You're not very creative."

"Well, I'm not the creative type." Nico stated.

Will pointed to a different cloud. "That looks a flying elephant with a tutu."

"Meh."

Will put down his right hand, the one he used to point. His hand landed on Nico's, laying softly. Will glanced at the boy, wondering his reaction.

Nico looked like he didn't even notice. He kept on looking at the clouds. Will kept glancing at his hand with Nico.

Nico knew Will's hands were on his. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. His mind was full of questions, most true, and others false.

_Did he mean to put his hand on mine?_

_Does he know about our hands?_

_Am I sweating?_

_Am I scared?_

_That cloud looks like a heart._

Will caught Nico looking at their hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I know your rule, 'no touching'. Do you want me to stop?" Will stammered as he lifted his hand off Nico's.

"N-n-no!" Nico burst out. _Damnit! _He thought. _He probably thinks I like him or something. Which I do, but…_

Will smiled and put his hand back on Nico's.

Nico sighed in relief. Will was ok, and he didn't take his hand off. Will's warmth spread onto Nico's cold hand.

Will sighed.

_Do it…_ a weird voice told him something.

_What do you want me to do? _Will thought back.

_Hold his hand in yours, _The voice replied.

_No! He'll think I'm crazy!_

_Yeah, right. You love him, and show it!_

_But-_

_No buts. NOW!_

Will frowned. Who was this person? How did they talk to him, and in his mind?

_Tell me who you are first._ Will stated.

_I am Eros, Greek god of love._

_Oh. _Will was surprised. Eros actually was talking to him, telling him to hold his hand? Will had to do it.

Will's fingers curved slowly backward, aiming for Nico's palm. Once he got to Nico's palm, he held on.

Nico was screaming. Inside, not outside. That would have been weird.

_Hold back…._ A familiar voice whispered into his mind.

_GO AWAY EROS! _Nico shouted in his mind._ I DON"T LIKE YOU._

_I know you don't, but trust me. Just do it._

_Fine _Nico curved his fingers back and held to Will's fingers. They sat there. Holding each other's hand, fingers laced.

In the first time, Nico was happy.

And in the first time for both of them, they got hit with an arrow.

Eros's arrow.

**Author's note…..**

**OMG sorry guys for the long delay. I wasn't really motivated to do this chapter, yet I wanted to do this chapter. Ugh.**

**I'm doing this right now because I'm kinda sad. Our class had this whole Greek gods and goddess VS Egyptian gods and goddess. I was Apollo and against Hera. I was *this* close to going against Zeus or Artemis, but HERA WON. JUST BECAUSE THE PERSON MADE HERA SOUND** **BETTER. BUT I ALSO FORGOT SOME STUFF, SO YEA. But the person who represented Hera was my friend so… :/**

**Meh. Ok, I'm probably going to do some other fanfiction later, but probably not Hoh or PJO. Something FNaF, Creepypasta, maybe Harry Potter (I am a HUGE HP fan so….), maybe Kane chronicles. Merp. But I haven't started yet. I want to put all my writing energy into THIS one. Also, My shippings from most favorite to favorite are Solangelo, Pracebeth, Frazel, Caleo, and Jiper. Merp.**

**~Lee**


	10. Chapter 10

Will let go of Nico's hand. It was time for dinner. He started to get up, and Nico looked at him, wondering why he let go.

"Time for dinner, Death Boy." Will flashed his bright teeth.

Nico snorted.

Will playfully punched his arm. Now that Will knew Nico was more than fine to let Will touch him, he took every chance he had.

Nico glowered. "Do _not_ call me Death boy."

Will snickered and held out his hand. "Well, we have to go to dinner so…"

Nico reached up and took his hand. Will pulled him up, and Nico landed close to him. Will and Nico started to walk towards dinner. They walked, side by side, pretty happy with life. There was a few minutes left before the actual dinner, and they said goodbye and parted ways.

Will was acting a bit different. There was a spring to his step, and he was humming. Unsure where he was going now, he walked-skipped to the Apollo cabin. He slowed down when he got there. The whole Apollo cabin is next to the Athena cabin, and the two cabins were all outside, talking to each other. Yet, the Apollo kids were doing something else. Will tilted his head to listen. The Apollo kids were…. Singing?

The Apollo kids were singing. Not just any song, but something almost related to Greek myth. Gold, by Imagine Dragons. And Kayla was leading.

"_When everything, everything you touch turns to gold!" _Half of the cabin sang.

"_Gold, gold, gold!" _The other half echoed.

"_Ooooooooh!" _The whole cabin sang. They stopped abruptly when Will walked up.

"Oh, don't stop! It was getting good. Who came up with the idea?" Will flashed his teeth.

"Athena kids came up with the song, but Kayla came up with the whole cabin singing." A Apollo kid pointed to Kayla. She smiled and said, "Yes, yes, I know I'm brilliant." She smirked and held up her hands while closing her eyes.

The Athena cabin glared at Kayla until she saw them. She mumbled a "Sorry'' and turned to Will. "Sooooooo, how was the _date?_'' She smirked and fluttered her eyes. The two cabins were in shock. "OHHHHHHHHH!" a boy called out.

Will shrugged it off. "It wasn't a date." He said simply.

Kayla looked defeated. She expected him to become all defensive, but instead he acted like there really _was_ no date. But she was determined to find out what happened. But before she could open her mouth, Will walked through the crowd and went in the cabin.

Will sat on his bed, recounting what happened. Everything went by pretty quickly, but it seemed to slow when they held hands. That was perfect. _Just amazing,_ Will thought, and Kayla jogged up to him.

"Hey Will, what did happen on the date?" The Apollo girl asked.

"There was no date." Replied Will.

Kayla scoffed. "Oh, _right._ You've been on walks with him for days! If not, weeks! If not that either, months!" she shrieked, trying to keep her voice down.

Will stared up into her blue eyes. "Sorry to break it to you," he started, "but there _was_ no date."

Kayla was defeated. But before she could open her mouth, Will got up and said, "Dinner's almost ready. We should go." And walked out the door.

Kayla sighed, accepting defeat, and followed Will.

~OoO~

Nico whistled as he walked to the Hades cabin. As he walked, a voice called out from the shadows. "Oi! Deathy!"

Nico turned his head to the person. He growled, and summoned some dead soldiers to attack the figure. The soldiers blindly followed Nico's orders, holding swords and spears.

The figure flew up, and kicked off the heads on one of the soldiers. _The person is flying. Is it Jason?_ Nico thought. The figure pulled out something from its hair, and a sword was there. The figure continued fighting against the soldiers.

_Ok, either that person is a girl, or Jason's secretly a girl._ Nico thought.

The figure kicked up a skulled, and hit it like a baseball with the flat part of its sword. The skull flew right above Nico's hair, ruffling it.  
Nico cursed it Greek, and shouted at the figure. "HEY! You almost killed me!" 

The figure flew down and brushed hair out of its face. It was Leyna. "Sorry," she said. "But you _did_ summon zombie people to attack me."

"The undead. And I didn't know who you were."

"Whatever," she said. "Anyways, what do you want be to do will Penelope's makeup? I need space for a prank." She opened her bag to show a layer of makeup.

"A prank?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Not on you," Leyna reassured. "So?"

"Just put it by the dragon." Nico said.

Leyna beamed. "Thanks! And dinner's almost ready, so bye!" she dashed off.

Nico shrugged and started to walk where dinner was. He whistled an Italian song. He pasted by Thalia's tree, where Leyna was found placing a ton of makeup near and dragon. She giggled and sped off.

**EVERY BODY IS AT DINNER**

Everybody was eating, and talking. There was a high chance the Hermes would start a food fight, while the was an equally high chance they would throw it at Ares' cabin first.

Chiron stood up and stomped on the ground with his front left hoof. The sound was thunderous, and everybody got silent and stared up at Chiron. Travis froze, holding bread in his hand.

"As you know, the Romans are visiting next week!" he boomed. "So please make space and don't embarrass us in front of them. " He turned to the Stoll twins.

"Hey! At least now we can break out!" Travis yelled while most of the girls stifled a laugh.

"Yeah! So we can be EXTRA bad!" Conner said.

"Not really…." Chiron said just as Travis threw the piece of bread in his hand at an Ares's boy and it bounced off like a ball.

After that it was an all-out war.

"BE QUEIT ALREADY!" Roared Mr. D and everybody froze, covered in food and most of them in mashed potatoes (thanks to the Hermes' cabin)

"Thanks Mr. D, and I'm afraid that dinner is over. You can go to your cabins now."

Everybody shuffled out and Nico scoffed at them, and shadow-traveled to his cabin. He walked inside, and climbed onto his bunk. He flopped on his bed, thinking how he'll see Hazel again.

**Ok bold is usually means I'm talking to yea**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY!**

**Forgive me plz :( Well I do have a reason. I had writers' block about this chapter. I didn't really know what to do on this chapter. BUT I FINALLY SUCKED IT UP AND FINISHED IT! Oh my damn it was kinda hard. I'll try to have the next chapter better and faster than this one lol. X3 STAY PATIENT MY PEEPS :D**

**~Lee :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Nico woke up to banging on the door. Nico looked up from his warm blankets, bags under his eyes.

"HEY NICO!" A familiar voice rang out. "YOU OVERSLEPT! IT'S 5 MINUTES TO BREAKFAST!"

Nico jumped out of his bed. Literally _jumped. _He fell and landed on his back.

"Oww…." Nico groaned just as Will opened the door.

Will's eyes became bigger. "Oh my gods! What did you do?" Will knelt next to Nico, helping him up.

"Nothing, Solance. Now please get out. I need to get ready." Nico pointed to the door. Will looked like he was about to complain, but he stood up and walked out the door. Nico groaned and got up, walking to the bathroom.  
He got in and took off his PJ shirt to looked at his injuries. One look in the mirror and Nico bit his tongue. The was some skin peeled off of his back, and his right elbow had a bruise. He vowed never to oversleep on the top bunk ever again. Nico closed his eyes tightly, and opened them. He brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair **(with no shirt so fangirls just imagine it *3*)**. He pulled on some random shirt and changed his pants. He shadow-traveled outside the cabin, right in front of the door. Will was standing _right next _the door, so imagine his surprise when Nico just popped up next to him.

Yea.

Fuckin' terrified.

"Oh my gods Nico!" Will exclaimed. "You scared the living hell out of me! And I told you not to shadow-travel!"  
"Relax Solance." Nico waved it away. "I'm fine. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Will opened as if about to talk back, but closed his mouth and walked with Nico towards breakfast.

**OMG OK EVERYONE IS AT BREAKFAST LOL**

Everyone was all eating, talking, and the Hermes' cabin wasn't planning for another food fight. Mr. D stood up.

"Ok, you little dogs. Today is about to be—

He never finished his sentence. A shimmer of light appeared in front of his face. Then, a beautiful rainbow arched over the space, and opened up. There was a women in her mid-20s, with brown air tied back in a pony-tail, and a head thing that circled her head and dipped on her forehead, with a little moon hanging from it. Her eyes were moon-silver.  
It was Artemis.

"Hello, brother." She said.

"'Sup Art." Mr. D said.

"Don't call me that." She scowled. "Anyways, I heard the Romans are visiting you. Do you have extra space?"

Chiron looked up, and Mr. D hissed," Say no, say no!" Chiron ignored him, and said, "Yes, we do." Mr. D smacked his forehead.

"Why do you even want to know?" Mr. D said, with a frown on his face.

"Well, my hunters deserve a break, so why not there?"

"Here is no break…." Mr. D mumbled.

"I will visit time to time."

"Can you replace me? I hate it here!"

Artemis waved it away, in perfect imitation of Nico. "Father says he will arrange something."

Mr. D huffed and the Iris-messaged ended.

Everybody was quiet and frozen, but the odd spell was broken when Mr. D announced, "Ok, well, we need the place ready for the Romans and Hunters! This place is a mess! Go eat and clean up! Your cabins too!"

Everybody ate quickly and shuffled out. There was a scatter of kids, picking up trash.

Chiron got up and trotted to the kids.

"Heads of cabins! Come here!" He called, and when they did come, he handed them papers on which part they would clean up.

Nico looked at his paper,

Zeus cabin: The sky and roofs of the cabins.  
Poseidon cabin: The water and bathrooms.  
Hades cabin: Anything you want, call soldiers to help.  
Apollo: Bring in the sun or something. Pick up trash and clean up the infirmary.  
Athena: pick up trash, and help around. Take care of the stables.  
Ares: clean up the arena and climbing wall.  
Hermes: Clean up the volleyball courts and Amphitheater DO NOT MESS THINGS UP OR ANNOY OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE CLEANING  
Hephaestus: Take care of the armory and bunker 9. Keep Festus calm.  
Aphrodite: Cabin check. Clean up arts and crafts  
Demeter: Thalia's pine and strawberry fields need a cleanup.  
Dionysus: Help Demeter and clean the kitchens.  
Hestia: Clean the hearth

Everybody MUST help! Clean up the cabins and help others if your cabin was not listed!

Nico stared at his paper. Call soldiers to help? Easy, but his cabin? A little harder, and that the Aphrodite will check. Nico walked toward his cabin, summoning pairs of soldiers with one mission, to clean up. Nico walked into the Hades' cabin, picking up his dirty clothes, making each bed(Nico liked to jump on them), and pick up the trash. It was done in about 10 minutes.

_Huh, easier than I thought. Guess I'll Iris-message Hazel. _Nico thought. He dug in his pocket for a drachmas, and went to the bathroom. He turned on the facet, and threw the drachma in, calling Iris. 

Hazel appeared, and she waved to Nico. She seemed to be packing.

"Hey Nico!" She said.

"Hey Hazel," Nico said, "Why are you packing? You're not leaving until another 5 days."

"Meh, I don't want to wait till the last minute! Works better to pack a few things now." Hazel replied.

Nico chuckled and looked back at Hazel. She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"How's Willllllllllll?" She said softly.

"SHHHHHHH!" Nico exclaimed, and reached out his hands to cover her mouth. His hands went through the Iris-message, and Nico cursed in Greek.

Hazel smiled and said, "Relax! I won't tell!" And with that, Nico finished the Iris-messaged. He decided to help Will, and shadow-traveled to the infirmary.

He staggered, and fell backwards. Expecting to hit the hard ground, he braced himself for the ground.

He prepared himself for the ground.

Not Will's hands.

Will's arms caught Nico under his arms, and held him up.

"Dammit Death Boy!" He growled. "I told you not to shadow-travel!" He help Nico stand, and turned to look at him.

"I was only trying to get here faster so I can help you clean." Nico said calmly. Will was about to say something, and stopped, looking flustered.

"Er…" He stuttered, and he looked into Nico's black eyes. "C'mon, let's fix your bruises from this morning." He grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him into the into the infirmary. Nico's pale cheeks glowed crimson and he looked on the ground as they walked in.

In the infirmary, Nico sat on the bed he used to sleep on. Will came in, with some anointment and ambrosia.

"Take your shirt off." He said, putting the things down.

"Wah-what?!" Nico said, startled.

"I can sense it. The bruise is on your back, and there's one on your right elbow. I have to see how serious it is."

Nico was blushing deeply. "Can I just, SHOW you my back, instead of, you know, taking my whole shirt off?"

Will expression didn't change. "Sure."  
Nico turned his back on Will and lifted the back of his shirt up enough to show the bruise.  
"Oh, it's not bad. Just need this anointment." Will squirted some on his hand and rubbed it on Nico's back.

Nico was glad Will couldn't see him. He blushed such a deep red it was turning into a totally different color. He had this weird smile, and he almost was shivering with delight. Will's warm, soft hand was rubbing his back, giving Nico's chest thumping from his heart.

"Done." Will said, and Nico lowered his shirt. He turned to Will, keeping his head down, and showed him his right elbow. Will rubbed the same anointment and looked at Nico's face. "Are you getting a fever?" He put his other hand on Nico's forehead, palm out.

"N-no….." Nico said.

"Good. You can't be sick when the Romans and Hunters come, Death Boy." Will smirked.

"Do _not _call me Death Boy!"

"Whatever. C'mon, we gotta clean this place up."

The two went on cleaning up, Nico constantly blushing, and Will, flirting in a Will-like way.

**HOLY HOT DAMN I FINISHED THIS FAST! Man I hope your happy! :D This is the best I'd done lol. ANYWAYS I added the hunters because THALIA NEEDS TO SEE THE ENDING. You all will like it don't worry ^.^ Artemis will probably approve of their ship since it involves no girls and honestly, their shipping is adorable. 3 Anyways, I'll try to update more! I want to start on a Harry Potter fanfic or FNaF fanfic.**

**Lots of Love, (Harry potter reference)**

**~Lee 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. D has been making the campers clean, and clean, and clean. After lunch-cleaning, Nico flopped on his bed, tired and sweating. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, just in time to see Hazel through Iris-message.

"Hi Nico, how's W-" She stopped, and frowned. "You need a haircut."

Nico sighed, thankful in his laziness into cutting his hair to be saved from another talk about Will.

"No seriously. Look at your bangs!"

"Who cares. I don't." Nico replied.

"Well, I do!" Hazel said, raising an eyebrow. "Ooooooh, I know why you keep it like that!"

Nico grunted, as if she didn't know. He looked around for a bottle of water. Once he did, he started drinking, keeping his eyes away from Hazel.

"Will likes it! Or you don't want him to look in your eyes! Know it had to be something with Will!"

Nico sputtered and spit out his water. He started choking, and beat his best with his fist. He calmed down, and found out that Hazel was laughing her ass off.

"Not funny…" He growled. He ended the Iris message. Nico looked outside. _One more day until she comes._ Nico closed his eyes.

**NEXT DAY OMG I WANT IT TO COME MAHHHH**

Nico was sitting on his bed. He put off a section and a bed for Hazel. He kept closing and opening his fist, and had a habit off looking out the window every 5 seconds.

_Where is she? Is she hurt? Are they lost? Oh my gods, where are they?! _Nico felt like he was aging just waiting for Hazel. He was worried for his sister, and wanted another Hades' kid to talk to for once. Leyna was fun to talk to, but she was preparing for the Hermes' prank. Mill was always there to punch Ares' kids if they made fun of Nico. She gave them disgusting bruises. The only other person to talk to was Will. Nico hung out with him in the infirmary, taking care of the patients and an occasional Ares' kid (with a note from Mill describing how bad the punch was).

Footsteps.

Loud footsteps.

Loud footsteps that sounded like there was a huge crowd of people. Nico smiled and jumped off the top bunk, shadow traveling right before he hit the ground. He appeared outside the Hades' cabin, just in time to see the Romans come. The was chaos. People came and hugged friends, cousins, and siblings. Nico saw Leyna running up to a Bellona girl, in which she hugged, and was soon joined by other girls.

Nico looked around for Hazel, until he saw some gold and diamonds around his feet. He looked up and saw Hazel, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Missed you!" Said Nico happily.

"Missed you too!" Hazel squealed. They stopped and Hazel said, "Diana said that the Hunters would be joining us! Isn't that exciting?!"

Nico nodded. "C'mon, let's go inside." The two walked inside, and Nico helped with her luggage. Hazel went to her section, and started unpacking.

Soon, Hazel was done and Nico looked outside the door just in time to see 2 lightning bolts flash and hit the ground.

"Nico, stop hogging the space!" Hazel pushed Nico out of the door. Nico fell, and saw Thalia and Jason together.

"Guess that's where the lightning came from." Nico said. The Hunters have greeted their friends and acted like the boys didn't exist.

**LUNCHH**

All the kids were eating, talking, and making fun of each other. Hazel kept on teasing Nico, but he just ate his food.

"Admit it, you like him!" Hazel squealed. Nico summoned a bone and threw it at Hazel in response.

"Hey!" she blocked the bone. "I can summon gold and diamond ya know! That can leave you a bruise or something, and get you in the infirmary…." Hazel trailed off, and she looked at Nico. Realizing what she was doing, he looked up from his food. Hazel summoned a diamond, and had an evil smirk on her face. Nico's eyes widened as Will came by. Will set his food down, and sat next to Nico.  
"Hey Hazel." He said. "Why do you have a huger diamond?"

"Oh, just showing it to Nico, and discussing how it can _hurt_ someone when thrown at." Hazel smirked.

"Uh… ok. Don't hurt anyone though….. because ya know….." Will trailed off. Hazel was internally laughing her ass off.

**AFTER LUNCH OMG THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER UGHHHHH**

Will and Nico were taking their daily walk, and when they got to Thalia's tree, they both sat down, held hands, and pointed out clouds. Nico pointed out one that looked like a cross, and Will pointed to one that looked like a skull. Nico put his head on Will's shoulder, which sent electric currents up Will's shoulder to his head. Nico closed his eyes and Will blushed.

_Tell him you love him… _said Eros, in Nico's mind.

_Not you again. _Thought Nico back.

_Yes me again…_

_Um no I won't tell Will I love him get out._

_But! You must! Or I shall curse you._

_How?_

_You don't want to know. Now, tell him!_

_Fine. _Nico smiled. He had the perfect plan. He took his head off of Will's shoulder.

"Will , ti amo.(Will, I love you)" Nico said in perfect Italian. Will looked at him, confused.

"Non l'ho mai detto da quando ... ho troppa paura. (I've never told you since…. I'm too scared.)" Nico concluded and put his head back on Will's shoulder.

_That's not what I meant! _Yelled Eros in Nico's mind.

_Too bad bitch!_

The two went back to the cabins, and in the middle, all the campers were there, talking, playing games, whatever. Will stopped, and took Nico's hand. He faced the Italian.

"Nico….." He started.

"Yeah?" Nico asked.

Will leaned closer. "I love you." He said before leaning in even closer.

Nico froze when his lips met with Will's. But soon Nico relaxed, and kissed back. Their kiss lasted about half a minute, before they broke away. The 2's forehead touched, and Nico breathed back, "I love you too.'

"OH, MY GODS!" a voice screeched.

**Haha cliffhanger XD  
I'm not sorry. After all, I **_**did **_**plan this out. OMG I waited so long for this one X3 ugh the feeeeeels. Don't worry, the next chapter will come soon. I'll make sure of it :D –winks-. Anyways… yea. See if can guess who yelled the thingy. And I guess I'll start on a Harry Potter fanfic after this one or something. Or FNaF. Idk. Guess you can vote? Meh.**

**See you later my peeps :D**

**~Lee**


	13. Chapter 13

Nico and Will jumped backwards, and turned to face the source of the voice. Penelope was standing there, and staring angrily at the 2. Nico gave out a small yelp and hid behind Will, locking into a self he never was. Nico gripped Will's shirt and closed his eyes.

"What wrong with us?!" Will said. A big crowd started to gather around the 3.

"No really, what's wrong?!'' demanded Will, trying to step forward, but was pulled back by Nico.

A small crowd gathered around the 3, both Greek and Roman. Will and Penelope continued to argue.

"But it's _wrong!_ It should be a boy and a girl!" Penelope shrieked.

Will was about to open his mouth when a different voice called out over the crowd.

"What's wrong with that? Isn't it still love?" Leyna walked up to Nico and Will, looking at Penelope with question.

"But-"

"It's still love." Percy said, cutting off Penelope. "Yeah, isn't Aphrodite the goddess of love?" Jason joined in. The 2 walked up to Nico and Will, almost exactly like Leyna.  
"But it's boy and boy! It's supposed to be girl and boy! It won't work!" Penelope shot back.

"But, it's still love. Love is about affection between 2 people, or have you forgotten what our mom is the goddess of?" Piper piped **(yes I just did that XD) **up. She followed Jason and Percy, and stood at Nico and Will.

The whole crowd went wild. Some went with Nico and Will. The rest went with Penelope. The 2 sides argued, and some even started a small fight.

Nico opened his eyes and looked around. Whole Hermes and Mercury, Athena and Diana, Apollo and the Hunters were on their side. It was half-and-half for the other groups. Nico's eyes widen with fear. Will chose _this _day to confess? And somehow in front of Penelope? Nico inwardly groaned. Where were Mr. D and Chiron when you needed them?

~OoO~

Mr. D and Chiron watched the fight from the Big House. Mr. D chuckled and snapped his fingers, and a bag of popcorn was in his hand. Chiron looked back and forth at Mr. D and the fight.

"Should we do something?" He asked.

"Nah, let the kids figure this out." Replied Mr. D, eating his popcorn.

The air shimmered and Artemis appeared next to Mr. D.

"I'm so proud of my Hunters.'' She noted.

"But there's love in between." Mr. D pointed out.  
"Yeah, but no females are involved. And it's too cute to not love."

Mr. D scoffed and continue to watch the fight.

~OoO~

The crowd was in utter chaos. People were holding the Hermes' back, Ares as well, Apollo were make people fall asleep for no reason, Athena giving everybody headaches with all the smartness, and so much more.

Almost everybody was scared of something bad happening, or a huge fight breaking out.

"ENOUGH! Will honey, you _sure_ that you're gay, and you want to date that loser?" Penelope asked, pointed at Nico, who gave her his famous ''Nico's death glare''.

"Yes." Will growled.

"Why? Why him, when you can chose _me?_" Penelope fluttered her eyes, putting the Aphrodite powers on high.

Will's anger was bubbling like boiled water. Now, it burst.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! FOR ME TO DATE YOU?! YOU ARE THE MOST SHALLOWEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET! YOU JUST WANT ME TO BELIEVE YOU SO YOU CAN GET YOUR FUCKING WAY! YOU ARE A DIRTY, SLUTTY, BITCH WHO WANTS WHAT SHE WANTS AND BREAKS PEOPLE HEARTS JUST TO GET IT." He yelled. "HAVE YOU NOT SEEN ME AND NICO?! HOW MUCH I CARE FOR HIM?! I HATE YOU. THERE I SAID IT, NOTHING YOU CAN DO CAN CHANGE THAT. I HOPE YOU DIE IN TARTURS **(spelt right on my first try! :D) **WITH EVERYONE YOU HATE. CAN YOU JUST STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LIKE YOU? I LOVE THIS GUY." Will grabbed Nico and pulled her in front, facing Penelope. Nico just stood there, like a scared dog.

"But Will honey, why? You can just have me instead! I'm like, soooooooooo much better than him."

Honestly, to sugar-coat it, people would say Will just yelled random shit again and Penelope backed off.

But, that's not what happened.

Will got so mad he took out his bow and arrows, and shot her in the leg.

But that's not all.

Nico summoned some skeletons to drag her halfway to the Underworld, but Hades sent her back with a note.

_Son, _

_I don't accept the living to be in the Fields of Punishment. Sorry, but I can tell you hate her. I'll save a spot for her._

_Hades_

Will refused to heal her, and eventually Chiron came down to end the fight. Will and Nico ''won''.

Will took Nico by the hand. "I want to talk to you." He whispered. He dragged Nico to Thalia's tree, where they sat against the tree trunk. Will look up into the sky, but Nico stared at him.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"What's true?" Will turned to Nico.

"That you, um, love me?" He asked meekly.

Will leaned forward and whispered, "I would never lie about my love for you. I honestly don't know how I would survive without you."

Nico blushed and Will gave him a short peck on the lips. The 2 watched as half of a the Hermes' cabin ran after Percy, holding lightning weapons and hitting him with lightning. The group was led by the Stoll twins, and they all had flying shoes. They flew above him, and made a moving cage around Percy as he ran. The group passed by the second half of the Hermes' cabin, this time chasing Jason. The group all had flying shoes at well, and was pelting him with water balloons. This group was led by Leyna. Nico noticed when one ran out of balloons, Leyna reached in her bag and grabbed 2 handfuls for them. Nico sighed happily, and held hands with Will. He leaned his head on Will's shoulder, now happy with what life has to offer, even the bad, because Will is by his side.

**OMFG I AM LIKE SO SORRY MY PEEPS I had NO MOTIVATION for writing this, even though I wanted to. Wah, but now I can start on HP or FNAF. IDK, because I have 2 different things for HP, but I do want to start on FNAF wah. I mean, idk, maybe FNAF cuz I have like the WHOLE story planned out, for number 1, 2, AND 3. HP I have it planned out, but eh. IDK, which one I feel like doing. I'll probably spend most of my time and energy on HP XD. ANYWAYS see you later my peeps! ;D**

**Lots of love, and it's me,**

**~Leyna :D**


End file.
